1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device packaging apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device packaging apparatus for packaging set-top boxes and other such electronic devices.
2. Background Information
A set-top box or other such electronic device is packaged in a cardboard box via upper and lower cardboard cushioning materials. The electronic device is foamed in a rectangular box shape, and a power cord is connected to the electronic device. The electronic device with the power cord is sealed inside an airtight plastic film bag.
The cardboard box has a box main body that is substantially square in plan view, and a total of eight flaps (four upper and four lower) that extend integrally from upper and lower opening edges of the box main body.
The lower cushioning material has a bottom piece and a pair of side pieces. The bottom piece is inserted into the box main body and placed on the lower flaps. The side pieces are substantially U-shaped in lateral cross section, are provided integrally extending from side edges of the bottom piece, and rise up along inner side faces of the box main body.
The upper cushioning material has a divider piece and a pair of end pieces. The divider piece is inserted into the lower cushioning material and is parallel to the bottom piece. The end pieces are substantially U-shaped in lateral cross section, are provided integrally extending from end edges of the divider piece, and hang down along the inner end faces of the box main body.
The assembly procedure will now be described. A lower opening of the box main body is closed with the lower flaps, and the upper flaps are spread upward to open up an upper opening of the box main body. In this state, the lower cushioning material is inserted into the box main body. Then, the electronic device is placed on the bottom piece of the lower cushioning material. Furthermore, the upper cushioning material is inserted into the lower cushioning material. An instruction booklet, a remote control, and so forth are placed on the divider piece of the upper cushioning material. Then, the upper opening of the box main body is closed with the upper flaps. Another electronic device packaging apparatus is also known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-344275, for example).
The electronic device is protected by the two cushioning materials, and using these two cushioning materials drives up the cost and also involves more work in packaging.
Furthermore, there is plenty of space above and to the sides of the electronic device packed in the box. Since the cushioning materials are elastically deformably interposed within the space, horizontal and downward impact forces that are exerted on the side and upper faces of the box can be cushioned, allowing the electronic device to be protected.
However, the bottom piece of the lower cushioning material is merely interposed between the lower flaps and the electronic device packed in the box. The bottom piece undergoes almost no elastic deformation in its thickness direction. Thus, the cushioning action is weak, and there is the risk that the electronic device will be damaged by an upward impact force exerted on a lower face of the box.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electronic device packaging apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.